She's a Pistol
by AutonomousAnonymous
Summary: Random, insomnia inspired drabble with minimal changes to 2.06 'No Exit'. Kept as close to the script as possible, canon kept pretty close, but with just a few additions and changes that hopefully add humour and a bit of 'fluff' to a couple I wish might have been. A 'behind the scenes' or 'missing moments' if you will. My first ever attempt at this fandom so I welcome feedback!


Opening Author's Note: Dunno who is still following me with author alerts but here is another random jump to a different fandom. I dunno if I ever truly, 'shipped' Jo and Dean from the beginning but having started re-watching the series from the beginning and jumping around after reading random fanfiction, I suddenly got that 'itch' to write again. This was written over a two-three day span, mostly late at night and with minimal sleep so forgive me for any errors.

Disclaimer: All characters, quotes, etc. are retained by the creators of _Supernatural_ and all of their affiliates. I do not own anything except for the added bits to the story.

Background: Taking place during Season 2 - Episode 6: 'No Exit', I was struck by an idea, most likely due to insomnia from my chaotic schedule in life at the moment. I wondered if just a couple of things might have gone differently, this episode might have been a lot more interesting for Jo and Dean. I aimed for keeping this as canon as possible, keeping as close to the episode as possible, and making minimal changes with just a slight addition in what might have happened in between the scenes we saw. Everything in **bold** is taken directly from the Supernatural script. Cheers.

* * *

She's a Pistol

 **"It's so convenient,"** Jo said, walking in stride with the landlord.

 **"Yeah, it's a great building, fixed it up real nice. All the apartments come furnished, too,"** he replied.

 **"It is so spacious. You know, my friend told me I absolutely have to come check it out, and I have to admit, she was right. You did a really good job with this place."**

Stepping out from the adjacent hallway in front of the two, Dean asked, **"What the hell are you doing here?"**

 **"There you are, honey,"** Jo said with a smile before walking up to him. Without warning, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his head down to meet hers, kissing him full on the mouth for a second or two. Sam's head recoiled slightly in mild shock as he and the landlord looked on. Releasing him and with bigger smile, Jo grabbed Dean around the waist to turn back to the landlord.

 **"This is my boyfriend Dean and his buddy Sam."**

 **"Good to meetcha. Quite a gal you've got here,"** the landlord said to Dean.

Mildly shocked at Jo's action, Dean shook his head slightly as if in a haze before smacking her on the bum and replied, **"Oh yeah, she's a pistol."**

Jumping slightly at the smack, she asked with a smile that was slightly amused, yet slightly affronted and twisted, **"So, did you already check out that apartment? The one for rent?"**

 **"Yeah. Yes. Loved it. Heh. Great flow."**

 **"How'd you get in?"** the landlord queried.

Freezing for half a second and with half a glance at Sam, Dean replied, **"It was open."**

 **"Now, Ed, um, when did the last tenant move out?"** Jo asked quickly, forcing the landlord to return his attention to herself.

 **"Oh, about a month ago. Cut and run, too. Stick me for the rent."**

Jo feigned a surprised yet pleased smile before saying, **"Well. Her loss, our gain! 'Cause if Dean-o loves it, it's good enough for me."**

Dean clenched his teeth together but forced a smile and smacked her rear again slightly and replied, **"Oh, sweetie."**

Pulling out a large wad of cash, Jo stated, **"We'll take it."**

* * *

"What was that?" Dean asked as soon as the trio entered the apartment together.

Smirking as she sauntered past Dean, she gave him an intentional bump with her hip as she passed, replying, "It is my first hunt after all. Who says business and pleasure can't mix? No reason I can't enjoy it and kill two birds with one stone."

Sam's slightly shocked expression was quickly replaced with an impressed smirk whilst Dean retained a look of confusion.

"Wait, what?" he asked before shaking his head. **"Does your mother even know you're here?"**

* * *

Stepping back into their motel room, the trio all sighed simultaneously before dropping off their bags on the floor. Dean took off his leather jacket as Sam went and pulled out his laptop to sit at the table in their room. Dean stopped suddenly as Jo paused to pull something out of her own bag.

"You did well today, kid."

Jo frowned slightly as she continued searching before replying, "Don't 'kid' me Winchester. _**I**_ made that thing happen. **_I_** did the research, _**I**_ got through that wall, _**I**_ served as bait to get that nutter into the salt circle."

Dean contemplated her words for a moment before smiling slightly and saying simply, "You're right."

Jo paused her search to look up at him, folding her arms across her chest, and even Sam seized his work on his laptop to look up at Dean with an eyebrow raised slightly.

"What?"

"I said you're right... _Jo_. So, how about that dinner then for riding you so close and to celebrate your first successful hunt?"

Jo smiled brightly and nodded. Dean turned around to look at Sam and said, "What about it Sammy? Food? You in?"

Behind Dean's back, Jo gave Sam a rather pointed look, almost identical to the one she gave him at the bar after they had returned to Roadhouse from their hunt involving clowns. Sam's eyes widened in understanding before he replied, "Thanks Dean, but I have... Stuff to do... Not there. I'm going to stay here... Maybe research another case."

Jo smiled and nodded a quick acknowledgement at Sam behind Dean's back before the latter shrugged and turned back to Jo.

Taking out his keys, he said, "Looks like it's just the two of us then."

"Want to go now?" Jo asked with a smile.

"It's a date," Dean replied with a smile of his own, pulling on his previously discarded leather jacket, missing the almost giddy smile that had emerged on Jo's face.

Pulling open the door for Jo and taking his keys to his baby out of his pocket, the two stepped out into the parking lot. Waving goodbyes over their shoulder to Sam, he waved back meekly but smirked and shook his head slightly in amusement.

"Have fun Chestervelle!" Sam muttered with a chuckle, just loud enough for Dean to hear who paused at the door.

"Wait, what?" he asked in confusion again.

"Nothing... Jerk."

"Bitch!" Dean called over his shoulder before Jo snagged his hand and pulled him out the door.

* * *

"Hendrix or ZZ Top?"

"Hendrix of course."

"Zeppelin or Bon Jovi?"

"Zeppelin! Are you kidding me?"

Dean raised his eyebrows, clearly impressed, he and Jo having turned what had started off as a brief review of her first hunt into 'twenty questions', quizzing each other on their favourite figures of classic rock. Consensus was shared between the two more often than not.

"You are amazing, you know that Harvelle?" Dean praised, lifting his fork of pecan pie up in salute.

With a devilish grin, Jo raised her fork of apple pie up in return, clinking her fork with Dean's as she replied, "And don't you forget it Winchester!"

The two ate their forkfuls and met each other's gaze, only breaking when the noise of the bells on the tiny diner's door jingled as a result of the entering of the massive frame of the taller yet younger Winchester brother.

"Sam?" queried Jo as Dean turned around in his booth.

"Change your mind then Sammy? You could still get some pie. It's amazing eh Jo?"

"Actually, I thought maybe we ought to get going now... Back to Roadhouse," replied an extremely nervous looking Sam.

Jo and Dean looked from each other to Sam in confusion, before Jo asked, "Why?"

The bells of the diner's door jingled yet again, making Sam's reply completely unnecessary. Jo's eyes opened wide in a mixture of shock and fear whilst Dean's fork fell with a clatter to his plate, his face of almost pure terror.

Standing next to an extremely nervous and uncomfortable looking Sam was an extremely pissed off looking Ellen Harvelle.

* * *

Closing Author's Note: Soo... For my first ever fanfiction for this fandom, how did I do? I always love if you all leave a review, even if it is just a short comment about your favourite part. I always accept constructive criticism and would like to know how I might improve.

For those of you awaiting an update on my Harry Potter story, _Prisoner of Azkaban Missing Moments_ , I do have something in the works but it is taking longer than anticipated. I am extremely critical of my work, striving to be a perfectionist, especially when it comes to my Harry Potter writing so as I mentioned in that one, updates will be as the ideas hit me. Cheers.


End file.
